RuneScape: The Jacob And Flamer Story CHAPTER 22
by Scape Fan1
Summary: CHAPTERS 22-23


CHAPTER 22 CHAPTER 22

One day. Typical thought Jacob who was laying on his bed looking up into space. One day was all it took before things went KABOOM!. Things had taken a turn between him and Flamer yet again the following morning. Flamer was being very stroppy and Jacob was eager to know what was up with her.

Need a hand with that? Asked Jacob, walking into the kitchen. No thanks, I can manage replied Flamer in a worked up tone as she emptied the dish washer, slamming plates and glasses down in the sink in anger. Oh come on Flamey, there's no need to get the strop strops joked Jacob. Flamer banged down a plate and twisted around to face him hard. Whatcha mean by that? She asked warningly. Jesus Flame calm down! Shouted Jacob now getting worked up himself. WELL IF YA DON'T LIKE IT THEN GO!, GET OUT FROM UNDER ME FEET! She shouted turning back to the sink. Jacob opened his mouth wide to shout back but no words came out as the sound of Jay starting to cry upstairs sounded. Flamer looked up and sighed. She threw the tea towel down in the sink and turned around. I'll get it. NO, I'll get it. Said Jacob putting an arm in front of Flamer. Flamer stared at him before Jacob turned to go leaving her sighing with stress.

Alright darling, alright…muttered Jacob who was cradling Jay in his arms upstairs. He kissed him on the head as he could hear Jay's little sobs. Finally Jay fell back asleep again. Jacob gently placed him back down in his cot and squeezed his Blankie and teddy bear into his arms. He smiled and walked out of the room slowly and quietly closing the door behind him.

Flamer was leaning on the side of the table staring at the ground chewing her nail when Jacob came back down into the kitchen. He alright? She asked as he entered. Yeah he's fine, got him back off to sleep in the end replied Jacob with a smile. Flamer faintly smiled back before leaning on the table again and chewing her nail. Flamer…please tell me what's wrong with "Ya. Flamer sighed and turned to walk out. NO shouted Jacob grabbing her by the waist and holding her close. Tell me…he muttered staring into her eyes. Nothings wrong! Shouted Flamer rubbing her forehead. YES THERE IS, I KNOW THERE IS FLAMER I CAN SEE IT!. WELL THEN YOU "AVE A BLIND SPOT! Flamer shouted Back. Now let go of me!. Jacob let go of her waist and watched her exit the room. He sighed before suddenly he heard a bang. He twisted around to find Flamer sprawled out on the floor unconscious.

Now come on Flamer…muttered Jacob who was sitting on the sofa with Flamer holding her hands. Tell me what's really going wrong with you. Flamer finished sobbing. She whiped away a tear and looked up at him. Jacob…there ain't nothing wrong with me. Oh Flamer acoss there is, you just collapsed. I know, replied Flamer. It's just…so much stress. Stress? Asked Jacob with a focused look. I can't tell "Ya what I need to tell you…muttered Flamer. Oh god…started Jacob. What's happened "Na?. Flamer eyed him. I……..I' ve been sleeping with Cub Boider. Jacob's eyes widened in shock.

CHAPTER 23

Y-you what…? Asked Jacob in a low shocked tone. Jacob…breathed Flamer grabbing his hand. Jacob tugged it away from her and faced the front looking down at the floor. J-Jacob? She repeated. Y-you filthy whore…Jacob muttered. Flamer's eyes widened dreading what was going to happen next. Jacob cocked his head to the side looking at her. Get out…he said with warning eyes. What?…muttered Flamer in shock. I SAID GET OUT! He bellowed. No way she said gritting her teeth and standing up. Jacob followed her into the hallway. Out now Flamer or I will literally sling you out, warned Jacob. Flamer stopped and turned to look at him with a guilty expression on her face. You Ain't doing this to me again…she muttered. Jacob stared at her. Why did you do it Flamer? He asked with a sob. Look it ain't how It looks like Flamer hollowed back. Rubbish said Jacob looking away from her. No…no it ain't rubbish Jacob!. Jacob looked back at her with a fixed frown. You knew we were 50 Grand in debt she started. You knew we'd be out on the streets if you didn't get another job. BUT "NA, YOU JUST SAT THERE ON YOUR BACKSIDE ACTING AS THOUGH IT WAS ME WHO WAS THE ONE TO DO THE DIRTY WORK. Jacob's frown descended into a blank face starting to realise what she meant. Cub…offered to pay me if I slept with him. £100 every night. And every night when I laid there dreading the filthy moments…I thought about "Ya, knowing that what I was doing was so wrong and wicked. But I knew we needed the money Jacob… . She started to sob putting a hand over her mouth. C-come here Jacob muttered slowly embracing her with a tight hug. Flamer started to cry in his arms. Jacob stared at the wall with a blank face.

A couple of days down the line, and Jacob went down to the Inn for a pint that he desperately needed, bumping straight into Cub face to face as he entered the pub. Cub's face went blank with shock. J-Jacob…he said with a gulp. Jacob smiled at him before he threw him an almighty punch, sending him flying backwards over a table. OI, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? Screeched Ins. Jacob dug a Tenner out of his pocket and threw it onto Cub's chest. "Appy birthday MATE he said. With a smirk he turned around and exited the pub leaving a stunned Cub hurled on the floor with a cut lip and eye.

As the oncoming weeks past, Jacob had some bad news for Flamer. He was sat down on the sofa with her. Listen…your mum called earlier, she's coming to stay on Friday. WHAT! Bellowed Flamer. Jacob closed his eyes. I knew it, I knew it, he muttered. WELL QUICKLY, GET ON THE PHONE AND TELL HER THAT SHE CAN'T COME! She screeched standing up. I can't do that! He shouted back. YOU "AVE TO! She shouted back. Jacob stood up close to her. I CAN'T, IT'S ALL BEEN ARRANGED, SHE'S COMING ON FRIDAY END OF!. Flamer slammed her hands on her forehead. You stupid man…she breathed in sobs. She started to attack him as she shouted, hitting him around the face and thumping his chest repeatedly. YOU STUPID MAN, YOU STUPID MAN!!. Jacob grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the ground. She knocked her head hard. There was a moment of silence. Flamer?, FLAMER ARE YOU ALRIGHT? Jacob asked as he leaned down and grabbed her arm. GET OFF ME! Screamed Flamer as she shot to her feet and ran out clutching her bruised forehead.

A few minutes later, Jacob shot upstairs and hovered in the doorway to his and Flamer's bedroom. Flamer was by the window with Jay in her arms, hugging him tight. Flamer, look I'm sorry alright? He said desperately moving towards her. Flamer turned around and backed away around the other side of the bed. Don't you come near me, don't you come near me…she warned as he got closer. DON'T come near me…she said hitting his hand as he touched her. Flamer please! Begged Jacob. Get away from me now Jacob or I'll scream this place down! She shouted. LISTEN! Jacob bellowed back. No, you listen to me! She bellowed back. If you don't get out "Na, then I will leave and you will never see me or Jay again to you hear me? She murmured with warning eyes, clutching Jay tight. Flamer don't start taunting me he warned. RIGHT she shouted as she budged past him and headed to the door. Jacob twisted around on his heel and grabbed her by the arm. Flamer nearly dropped Jay but managed to balance him in the clutch of her other arm. Let me go now you bastard! She shouted. Not untill you see sense and put my baby down. You ain't been listening to a word I've been saying "Ave "Ya? She blabbed in a low tone. If you walk out that door Flamer then I'll belt "Ya to a pulp Jacob warned with wide eyes. Tough Flamer muttered before twisting back around and heading downstairs. Jacob raced after her. FLAMER!. Flamer placed Jay down on the sideboard. Flamer I'm warning you don't walk out like this! Shouted Jacob. You "Ad your chance Jacob and you blew it like god hell! Flamer shouted back as she slipped Jay's tiny coat on and attempted to pick him up. YOU OPEN THAT DOOR THEN I'LL PULP! Screeched Jacob as he slapped Flamer hard causing her to fall backwards onto the stairs, hitting her head on the banister. Jacob held his hand in the air looking down at her in shock. Flamer stood back up and went back over to Jay who started to cry holding out his little arms to her. She picked him up and kissed him on the head. She opened the door and stormed out slamming the door behind her. Jacob stared at the door in disbelief of what he just did.

Yi had spotted Flamer walking across the square the next day. Alright Flame? She asked. Flamer spun around to face her. What on earth happen to your head? Yi asked in shock, noticing her dented and bruised forehead. Flamer said nothing and just looked at her. Flamer…? Muttered Yi suspiciously. Flamer suddenly broke down and collapsed into Yi's arms. Yi's eyes widened in shock and confusion as she hugged her tight.

BASTARD, GIT!, bellowed Yi as she slammed two cups of coffee down on the table. HOW DARE HE SMACK "YA LIKE THAT!. Oh Yi please drop it…muttered Flamer putting her head in her hands. NO, IF HE'S HITTING "YA FLAMER THEN YOU NEED TO START GETTING THE POLICE INVOLVED!. Flamer looked up at her with tearstains under her eyes. I can't Yi, coz if I do then "E'll take Jay away from me!. Yi stopped shouting and placed herself down onto the chair opposite her. She took her hand, but before she could say anything there was a hard knock at the door. Yi shot a look at the kitchen in shock. It's him…said Yi. Flamer started to feel panicky. Just let him in Yi…muttered Flamer feeling she could take no more. Yi sighed and went into the kitchen to open up the door. "APPY "NA?! She shouted to Jacob, stepping aside to let him through. Jacob budged his way through the kitchen and into the living room where Flamer was. Flamer we need to talk, he said desperately. Drop dead…muttered Flamer. Jacob sighed with frustration. Come home now please. Flamer let out a sarcastic laugh. No way. RIGHT!, Jacob headed over to Jay's carrier bed and picked him up. What "Ya doing? Asked Flamer standing up and moving towards him. E'S COMING HOME WITH ME! Shouted Jacob, holding Jay to his chest. He headed to the door. PUT HIM DOWN!! Bellowed Flamer. She grabbed his back, with struggle, Jacob balanced Jay in clutch of one arm and smacked Flamer causing her to fall and hit her head on the floor. OI!! Screamed Yi as she appeared in the doorway. She jogged into the living room and bent down by Flamer. GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!! Flamer screeched shooting Jacob a look. NOT UNTILL YOU AGREE TO COME "OME! Jacob bellowed back. JACOB, PUT HIM DOWN NOW!! screeched Yi. The room feel silent. He wants his mummy, SO GIVE HIM BACK TO HER!, shouted Yi. Jacob looked down at Flamer staring at him with tears running down her face. Jacob walked back over to the carrier bed. He kissed Jay lightly on the head and placed him back down into it. Now go, breathed Yi. Jacob stared down at Flamer again with a guilty look then turned and slowly walked out.

…**MORE TO COME…**


End file.
